


And that kids, Is how we became America's most hunted.

by Thommo_Leigh



Series: Teething Pain [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Gen, I just love them, Not Canon Compliant, Vampire Hunter RJ Boyle, Vampire Turning, Vampire! Bucky, Vampire! Sam, cursing, dad!bucky, i guess its a kid fic???, lose and fast with the rules of vamprism, more of a start of point for a wider au, mostly bucky pov but it changes as its 3rd person, not heavy focus on the relationships yet, some father son feels already hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thommo_Leigh/pseuds/Thommo_Leigh
Summary: A total drabble about Two vampire husbands trying to move house and accidentally adopting the son of the most prolific monster hunter in the continent.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & RJ Boyle, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Teething Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976512
Kudos: 17





	And that kids, Is how we became America's most hunted.

“This is Bullshit- and you know it.” Bucky muttered angrily. They were moving over to texas to be with their children as a few decades had escaped them in new york and people must surely be suspicious of their whole, unaging thing. They had been trying to enjoy a picnic in the woods on the way. Relax in one another’s arms and get to enjoy one another’s’ company once they had caught the blasted rabbit that they had chased from the car. But know, the stupid rabbit had to lead them into what was obviously another vampire’s camp. 

They really were cursed. 

“I know-” Sam said very quietly his eyes fixed on one spot while Bucky looked around everywhere but, Sam just had to cough to get his attention. 

Bucky froze when he saw what Sam was directing him to. A young boy, around 15 at a push, had been strung up by his wrists between two trees. He seemed to be bleeding from his head and had been forced onto his knees. He didn’t have the strength to hold his head up so it flopped forward and he seemed to be unconscious. The boy was pale and his dark black hair and deep red blood covering his forehead did nothing but make it look even worse. 

“He’s just a kid, a child-” Bucky mumbled worriedly, normally they wouldn’t interfere with how another vampire chooses to eat. But this was a boy. They couldn’t stand for this.

“I know-” Sam was rolling up his sleeves with a sigh and glanced down before back up at the boy. 

“He doesn’t deserve this Sam- he-” Bucky hadn’t looked away from the body since he saw him so was rather blind-sighted when Sam tapped his shoulder.

“Buck, are we breaking him out or not?”

“Y-yeah... Let’s do that…” He nodded slowly as they started to walk over to the boy, almost dreading what they would find when they got there. 

"Kid. Are you awake can you hear us?" Bucky found his voice sticking and coating his throat when he tried to speak. The boy under his hands was very still, his chest only rising ever so slightly. He looked slowly up at Sam, who’s worried gaze had not left the boy since they had made it over, he was beginning to feel the anxiety that was in both of them swell over. “Come on kid, just give us a sign…”

The groan shook the silence that had grown between them as the kid shuddered from the force of it coming out his lips. 

He was still alive. 

Numb hands hurriedly worked to undo the bonds that secured the boy between the trees as both men tried to smother their anxieties. The boy flopped forward with another low, exhausted groan the second his wrists were no longer supporting his body weight. Bucky managed to catch him thanking superspeed with every fibre of his being as he lowered the boy to rest his face on his shoulder and take in the weak, shallow breaths that just about grazed his collar bone. 

“Is he breathing?” Sam asked worriedly, his throat sounded dry and Bucky could only imagine how Sam would look if he could look up, a worried lip hanging slightly agape and tightly knitted eyebrows. It’s how he always looked when he knew things were bad and he’s sure today would be no different if he could look up. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the boy against him for fear that a lapse in his attention would make the breathing stop. 

“Just.” He manages to force out when remembered that Sam was asking him a question. Slowly and precisely he lifted his hand to the boy’s forehead, the boy was hot against his shoulder, most humans were, but a check with his hands proved it was beyond normal. “ He’s burning up…” 

Trembling as he rose, Bucky lifted the boy into his arms. The boy laid limp in his arms but did groan again and Bucky became aware of a small hand tightly gripping onto his shirt and his heart skipped a beat as he was hit with the gravity that the child he was holding depended on him and Sam. That he held life and death in the balance for something so small. 

“How fast is his heart rate…” Sam asked as he rose and stepped towards them, It was no surprise to either of them that Sam could keep his cool, he’d always been the more logical of the pair. Still, Bucky cursed him for expecting him to think at a time like this. 

“I-it’s- Slow-” He said as he checked over before realising what that meant and repeating it more frantically. “Sam- It’s slow- Its-” 

Sam didn’t listen to his ramblings and opted instead to roll the collar of the boys’ shirt down and stare the two pinpricks that were placed along his neck. “He wasn’t food…” 

“Sam-”

“I know.” He sighed deeply and pressed his hand to his temples. “Come on let’s get him to the car.”  
\--------------------

Sam was driving them forward, as far away from where they were and as sensibly as they could so he didn’t risk getting pulled over, that was the last thing they needed right now. He had initially hoped, prayed that the boy had a home and a family that they could look for and release him back to, that things could be that simple. But nothing ever seems to be that simple. 

The boy in question was clinging to Bucky in the backseat and he was dying. Turning. His hands were becoming more like talons as they gipped onto Bucky’s shirt like a lifeline. Like Bucky could stop the pain of turning. Like anything could. Strength pooled into the hands as the last of the breaths was pushed out from his small body and the heart stilled.

If the turn took the heart would begin again soon and the process would really begin, until then, it was Bucky’s job to imprint and domesticate the boy. It was a very important but largely simple process. All you had to do was hold them throughout the turn and let them hear your heartbeat. You were supposed to tell them soft, kind things as they turned and quell any ultra-violent urges that were starting to form. Let them know that they aren’t alone and that they’re supported. It makes the person more mentally willing to turn and more well adjusted once they do turn. It also happens to create an eternal bond between those imprinted and well… Bucky had never done it before. 

He was bitten in the 1870s, a violent and aggressive attack which he made the mistake of biting the hand that covered his mouth, ingesting the blood. He continued fighting his attacker until his heart stopped beating, but his attacker had panicked and kept attacking, hoping to kill him before he turned. When this failed his attacker fled into the night and Bucky woke up clicking himself back together in the lonely moonlight and bitter snow. 

Sam was turned by his brother Gideon because Gideon feared for his Sam’s deteriorating health around two decades prior. His brother stayed by his side the whole time, as did his sister. He was fully domesticated very quickly, sure he got the urges and needed to hunt. But he could control himself, he didn’t need to be under supervision when drinking, he didn’t go crazy with bloodlust.

“Why aren’t you the one doing this?” Bucky sighed as he shifted his hands to hold the boy closer as he started to cool down. 

“Because I’m not the one he grabbed onto,” Sam responded with a hint of pity in his voice, though whether it was for Bucky or the kid he could not tell. Sam paused for a small moment before glancing in the rearview mirror and trying to meet his eyes, it would have been a nice gesture if either of them showed up in mirrors. “You’re doing great, love.” 

“But- You didn’t mess up either of our boys…” He was beyond terrified of creating something like himself, a mess, a monster- it took decades for him to be safe for anyone to be around. He had only just started being decent when he moved in with Sam and he’s not wanted to leave his side since. He’s raised two boys with Sam, never allowed alone with them which he understood but when they turned, Sam took care of all of that and they were just as kind and analytical as him. That’s all he wanted for this poor kid. 

“And you won’t mess up him,” Sam said sternly. “We’re close to a town- I’ll get him some teething toys, you just hold him and talk to him- he should start talking back and then come to his senses soon, okay?” 

He tried to just nod and look back down at the kid. 

\---------------

Sam had parked and left by the time Bucky started talking to him, he was mostly convinced the kid wouldn’t turn but he promised he’d at least try. “Hey- Uh- little guy?”

The kid seemed to respond to that and almost nuzzled into him more. 

“So you can hear me?” Bucky asked with half a smile. 

The kid nodded and his messy black hair seemed to flow more with that. 

“You’re safe,” Bucky promised him as he felt the kid slowly start to tense up against him. “What’s your name, kid…” He asked softly 

“RJ…” Came the quiet mumble he got back, Bucky was slightly taken off guard by the Irish accent but pushed that down. 

“Okay RJ, My name is Bucky, my partner, Sam is just getting some things for you,” He tried to keep his voice calm and regulated to not scare the boy. “We found you in a camp- You were tied between some trees. Do you remember?”

He nodded slowly. “Feckin’ Vampires…” RJ muttered against his chest, seemingly dazed and a little out of it, almost high. He reached up to play with Bucky’s lose hair and just try to come back to his senses. 

Bucky couldn’t help but half-laugh, mostly out of panic at that. “Yeah… I think we lost them though- we didn’t see anyone up the way… You got any family, RJ?”

“Why would I tell somethin’ like you that?” His voice had a lot more bite to it now. 

“I’m sorry-” 

He had only needed to blink before there was a flash in the corner of his eye and the seemingly innocent enough hand playing with his hair was pushing a flick knife to his throat. The sensation of it was already starting to burn as the kid moved with his newfound speed to sit on his lap and pin him under the knife. Fucking Silver. 

RJ had knitted his eyebrows together in a glare of hatred and a bit of fear. And red pupils met red pupils. “Where is Zemo?” he demanded in as low a growl as he could while still only being no older than 15.

“I don’t know who that is.” Bucky kept his voice calm. 

“Bullshit- give me one good reason not to kill you know.” The fear was really starting to come through in his voice now and Bucky found it odd that he had a desire to protect the child who was currently making moves to kill him. 

He sighed softly. “Because you’re one of us-”

“Liar!”

“RJ- Whoever this Zemo is- whoever took you- They tuned you- You’re one of us. I’m sorry.” Bucky spoke carefully knowing he was probably setting off mental landmines. 

“No- no- You’re Lying to me- I could never..” His hands were starting to shake so Bucky caught the hand holding the knife but didn’t push it away from where it had been placed. 

Bucky just pointed to the rearview mirror with his other hand. “Kid. Look.”

The command was slowly listened to as he tilted his head to look, still not moving his eyes until he was met by nothing in the mirror. He watched in horror and it felt like the world stopped spinning until he flicked the knife shut. Once the knife was closed the panic really began. 

“Tell me this is a joke- please! Tell me that dad thought this would be funny!” RJ begged as his eyes started to well up and he tugged at his own hair. “Please…”

“I-I can’t- I’m sorry kid…” He moved slowly to pull the top of RJs shirt to the side and reveal a dark mark that laid there, the symbol of the hunters. “You a hunter?” His voice caught a little and he almost felt alive again with how hard it was to breathe. 

He nodded slowly. “D-dad’s gonna kill me…” He whispered. “I-if he finds me- he- he’s gonna…” 

“Hey- What did I say- You’re one of us now- we ain’t gonna let shit hurt you.” Bucky wasn’t sure where the hell this confidence came from but he was going with it. 

“Promise?” He asked very timidly. “I-i just tried to kill you, why would you trust me?” He asked quietly 

“You’re a kid who was taught bad shit and was scared- you can learn- you’re going to have to. No one should have to go through what you’re about to go through alone.” He slowly reached out to put his hand on RJ’s shoulder with a sigh. 

RJ leaned into his hand with a sigh and nodded. “I-it was Bucky wasn’t it…” 

\---------------

Sam returned to a quiet car. Bucky and RJ seem to have wrapped something up in Bucky’s jacket and were otherwise leaning on one another in an almost uneasy way. 

“So, he woke up then?” Sam smiled over at them as he passed the bag of toys back. 

Bucky gave a nod and a sigh. “Sam, darling, I’d like you to meet RJ Boyle.” 

“As in?” Sam sighed and mentally cursed their luck. 

“The very same.” Bucky agreed. 

“Hey, Sam.” RJ looked up at him with a slight nod. 

Sam tried to contemplate how they had managed to rescue and subsequently take in the only son of the continents most prolific monster hunter but only one thought made sense. They were cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this into a series, who knows at this stage. Hope you liked it.


End file.
